No title yet- still thinking.. Suggestions welcome
by Share Bear Spunky
Summary: This story takes place in Neopets, so if you don't know about that, you might not understand the story. Go to www.neopets.com/


Suddenly, a jolt of pain made Jonas cry out, and he made a choking noise as his breath left his body. Exhausted, he laid down his head and was unaware of what happened next.  
Jonas suddenly came back to his senses and half-aware of his surroundings. The air was neither filled with snow nor sun rays, neither cold nor hot. His eyes still closed, Jonas began to think of a terrifying thought. What if he had been caught? What if he was now back in his bed in his community with Lily and Mother and Father and...Gabe? Was Gabriel still alive? His head buzzed with these questions. He could breathe again, which gave his a comforting thought. He was no longer sore or tired, and Gabe was still clutched to his chest. He opened his eyes and sat up. What lay before his was the most beautiful scene he could have ever imagined, better than the memory of grandparents and family sitting beside the fire opening gifts and exchanging hugs. He was in an angelic place filled with colors of every shade, and cheerful people around him were playing music. Everyone was talking and laughing without a care in the world, and every inch of space was occupied by love. A wide smile stretched from ear to ear of Jonas's face, and he pulled out Gabe and rocked him. Gabe started laughing and reaching for Jonas's fingers to grab. Jonas couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh with the rest of them. He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, and his veins coursed with love and elation.  
"Giver!" Jonas cried, being sure no one in the entire world could have ever been happier. As if she could read his mind, a beautiful girl next to the Giver stretched out her arms to take Gabriel. Jonas wrapped his arms so tightly around him that he thought he'd never let go. The Giver returned it tightly, and Jonas never knew the strength that this old mad truly had. It seemed like hours before they actually broke apart, and their smiles beamed at each other in success. Jonas looked up at the Giver, still hugging firmly, and said, "Giver," he paused a minute as if unsure whether to say it or not, "I asked my father if he loved me. I was scolded for saying the word, and he and my mother both explained that it was meaningless and should never be used. But I don't think so. Giver... I love you."   
If possible, the Giver held him closer and replied, "I love you too, Jonas. And I have someone I want you to meet." They broke apart and for the first time, Jonas examined the girl holding Gabe. She had long, flowing, red hair, and her pale eyes were as bright as the sun. She looked oddly familiar.  
"Rosemary?" Jonas reached out and shook her hand.  
"You're a very talented boy, Jonas; I've been watching you for quite some time, now. It's a pleasure to actually meet you." Jonas smiled sheepishly and gazed into her eyes. Now they could all be a family.  
"Giver," Jonas asked, "how did you get here? I mean, they didn't release you! They couldn't, because you're the Giver!"  
"Jonas, I had informed you of my old age, and I am much happier here than in the community. I no longer have to bear the burdens of terrible memories, and I am with my daughter once again."  
All at once, he heard a joyful laughter. "Jonas!" it called. "So nice to see you again, dear boy!" It was Larissa, and she didn't have stiff joints, and she was walking gracefully.  
"Larissa!" Jonas answered. "How have you been?"  
"Oh Jonas! This is the life. It is truly a wonderful thing. I have learned all the colors from my friends; aren't they beautiful?"  
"Oh yes; the Giver had been teaching me their names when I was in training to be the new receiver of memory."  
"Well, I must be off! I hope to run into you again soon!" She waved her and goodbye and blew a small kiss off her fingers. What a sweet lady, Jonas thought. Jonas, Gabriel, Rosemary, and the Giver joined to become a happy family, and they searched and discovered Elsewhere. They looked back on their families and looked forward to seeing them when they are released.  



End file.
